Disturbia in Gotham
by JokerQueenXXX
Summary: Throw on your break lights, we're in the city of wonder ain't gonna play nice watch out you might just go under. Story inspired by the song Disturbia and centered around the Joker and his quest to destroy Gotham and darken the daughter of a cop.
1. Disturbia In Gotham: Why Things Happen

Madeline Thompson, a twenty three year old girl, recently moving to Gotham to accompany her father, Agent Sam Thompson, after he, was hired by Gotham's police. The ever growing crime rate is his specialty, even with Batman, villains become stronger. But his greatest challenge is napping the Joker for good. However, Thompson's attempts have failed in the past, but he stays strong to the duty of Gotham and his daughter. Edged on by the keeper of cards, Thompson becomes obsessed with his job, thinking he has almost ended the Joker's reign. He is wrong. His daughter soon becomes involved involuntarily once she has a run-in with the Joker. He recognizes the girl and becomes intrigued, beginning to interfere in her life, not just as a means of getting to Thompson, but greed. Meanwhile, Madeline meets Bruce Wayne, one of her father's newest friends. She begins to have feelings for Mr. Wayne, as does Wayne in return. Now with Batman aware of the sudden problem he stops at nothing to protect Madeline, battling against countless foes, letting nothing stand in his way. The Joker on the other hand, begins to threaten Bruce Wayne with his sudden knowledge of feelings for Madeline. The battle for power begins with Gotham trapped in the middle. the Joker continues to follow Madeline and snares her between horror and rage. Some dark part of Madeline is trying to escape, exactly what the Joker wants. Not only will she destroy her own father and take Gotham with him, but she will have become a possession of the Joker's. Let the fun, BEGIN!


	2. The City of Wonder

"Move, move, move!" Officer Dan cried out to his men, panic-stricken. Let it not be late. Oh, God let it not be too late. Several officers rushed passed Dan into the moonlit office, the office of Dr. Jack Dunham. Or perhaps what WAS once the office of Dr. Dunham. The human shadows encircled the large wooden desk in the center of the office. A man lay against the top of the desk, face down, not moving. The circle of bodies did not move but stand guarded against the body, as if it was to rise and attack them. So far, it had failed to do just that. Dan pushed through the men, climbing to the back of the desk and grabbing onto the man's suit jacket, yanking him backward. The body wiggled rearward, easily, limply. It was Dr. Dunham, and there was no question he was dead, but the matter how his body was left posed as the most horrid for the men. The glowing white clown make-up lit a small surface around it, and the large red smile scared the face, which smeared under the bottom lip since it had been upon the desk. Beneath the red smirk lied, a deep cut beside the mouth, and black circles patched the lifeless eyes. There was no question to Dan whose artwork this had been, the makeup and the suddenly noticed card just confirmed it. A joker card with a small message printed remained pinned to the Doctor's jacket, "Happy Birthday, Sammy!" Dan sighed and placed Dunham back the way he had been found. Dan placed his right hand upon the table and covered his face taking a quite sob. Voices echoed in the outside hallway and grew closer and closer each passing second. Suddenly, three dark suited men came through the door. Two remained with sunglasses on, roughly around 6 ft. The other had dark hair with traces of gray, neatly spiked like a field of grass. His hands were in his pockets as he stopped and looked at the scene in front of him. He sighed for a second and slowly strode towards Dan, "A gift for you, Thompson." Dan raised his head from his hands and looked at agent Sam Thompson. "A clown for your birthday party?" Thompson snarled and grabbed Officer Dan's collar, "Don't you accuse me of this, Dan. I have done nothing. This man was every bit my friend as he was yours." Thompson let go and tried to recollect his thoughts, "Take him to the department and remove the card."

"Yes sir." One of the soldiers called out and the rest began to move. Thompson walked out of the room with one of the other men. "Sir, what are we going to do? These murders have got to stop…"

"Don't you think I know that? It has been almost two years since I've been here and yet the body pile hasn't decreased. I was brought here to help Gotham, and I intend to do so. Even if it means taking sacrifices." Thompson's friend stopped as Thompson walked on. "You think Dr. Dunham's death was necessary, sir? I find you hugely mistaken." Thompson walked on and shouted back, "Not necessary my friend. But it happened, it is in the past. We can only protect the future."

The sun slowly shifted into the sky. Madeline sat on the couch staring blankly into space. She the only motion lied in her vibrating foot and her mouth gnawing on her fingernails until one of them bled. She cringed and looked at the bleeding finger, almost halfway gone and she sighed. The penthouse door opened and agent Thompson busted in. Madeline lifted her head towards him and jumped from the couch. "Daddy!" she cried. He shut the door and looked at her kindly. She ran over to him, wrapped her arms around him, and sighed. "I was afraid I had lost you. You didn't leave a note or anything. So please, next time, save me from a heart attack." Thompson laughed and pushed his daughter back with her shoulders, "Let me get a good look at you. My God, you look so much like your mother." Madeline's smile faded and she lowered her head to the ground. The thought of her mother made her exceedingly glum. It had been five years since her mother passed away. Well, not necessarily passed away, so much a killed. She could still run though the memory in her head, the car, the yelling, and the man. It was June 5th school had ended and the family was off for a vacation in Gotham with Madeline's Grandparents. Not a day of disruption spent with parks, toys, animals… child amusement items. The time had come for the family to leave, a much-anticipated trip back home. However, in the middle of town, there was a great fire, cars began to spontaneously combust. People ran from their cars as a man stood in front of the fire, his threatening shadow casting on the street. Ironically, he was very tiny. She remembered his name, Penguin, though, at the time she thought it quite amusing. Agent Thompson exited the car with his gun, followed by his wife, Karen and Madeline. It was a bit fuzzy from there but Madeline remembers her father yelling at the man and him somehow getting a hold of Madeline's mother, slitting her throat and disappearing in the flames. A tear rolled down Madeline's face. "She wouldn't want you to be sad Mad. You know that." He cleared the tear off her face with his thumb. Madeline regained her smile and kissed her dad on the cheek. She returned to the couch and flipped on the TV, the morning news. Boring, but it will suffice; she knew it appeased her dad. Madeline set the remote down, quietly went into the kitchen, and made herself a bowl of Captain Crunch. Unexpectedly, the broadcaster told of breaking news. "Earlier this morning Dr. Jack Dunham was discovered dead. The police are in the midst of deep investigation. Specific details have not yet been released but we will keep you informed on Dr. Dunham's death and the ongoing life threats." Madeline took a bite of her cereal and looked at her dad quizzically, seeming to ask him for details. "The Joker's at it again. It's unnerving to know these murders take place within our city limits, right under out nose and we still remain incapable of apprehending him." Madeline set her bowl down, she had lost her appetite to fear, the bully of the soul. "This…is this where you were last night?" Thompson nodded his head, "It was perfectly safe." Madeline's eyes widen and she cackled once, "Safe? You investigating the clown and you say your life was …SAFE? Dad, please, don't try to amuse me. That's a load of crap. Save the jokes for him." Thompson took up Madeline's bowl and washed it out, "You think this is funny? You think he's funny? He kills people, you find that amusing…" "No. I'm saying, you've been chasing this person for what? Two years, cause your "the best", and that's why we came. How about a rhetorical question, have you noticed any change?" Madeline raised her index finger, "Huh?" The agent didn't respond, he just stood looking deep into the sink. Madeline softened her face and slowly lowered her finger, "I didn't think so." Madeline walked over to him and grabbed her dish, drying it off. "You may think you can catch him, but you can't. They're gonna need more than some old guy to protect this city." Thompson grabbed the dish off Madeline and looked her deep in the eyes, "I may be some old guy, but I sure as hell have protected you, and that's all that really matters." Madeline hugged her father, "You have." Thompson hugged his daughter back for a few seconds, savoring the moment. He loved her so deeply. If he were to lose Madeline, he would die too. He may not be able to protect her from regretful boyfriends or despicable girls, but he would do his best to keep her safe from the evils within Gotham. And certainly notorious bastards like the Joker. Agent Thompson frowned at the thought of the Joker, he could not tell Madeline a threat had been made on his life…it would devastate her, so he just smiled and pulled her close. A constant beeping sound rang in Agent Thompson's pocket. Madeline freed herself and Thompson answered the phone, "Hello, Agent Sam Thompson….Yes…I will. Thank you." Madeline looked at her father with a serious expression. "I have to go, Mad. Will you be ok on your own?" Madeline nodded, "I can handle. Besides, I've got a date with the bank." Thompson laughed, "You two have fun." Madeline smiled. Agent Thompson left the penthouse in a flash. Madeline stood looking out the window, and sighed, snickering, "Good luck." She turned around and picked up her large black purse, it fell to the ground. Madeline grunted, she had forgotten, she needed to fix the bag. But, she wasn't in the mood to return to her room and scavenged for another, so she opened the door and floated out of the penthouse. One her way down to the elevator, her purse dropped again. Madeline grunted and bent down to pick up her things, strewn across several inches of the carpet. "Damn.", she was aggravated and threw the purse over her shoulders in a hurry, making it a point to have it stay up. A few minutes in the elevator, stopping here and there to pick up and drop off neighbors, didn't bother her. Once it reached ground level, the elevator doors flung open and Madeline pushed herself out into the lobby, greeted by Frank, "Afternoon Madame." Madeline smiled and nodded. She twirled around the spinning doorway into the streets of Gotham. She took a deep breath and let it out, the smell of cars and the noises of the manufactured jungle filled her head and she smiled sarcastically, "How refreshing." Madeline laughed and headed east, for the Gotham City Bank.


	3. Watch Out You Might Just Go Under

Madeline stood on the sidewalk calling out for a taxi. Several cuss words flowed out and one finally stopped. Madeline sighed and ran over to the door, only to be nudged aside by some lady and her child. Madeline held the door opened and smiled sarcastically at them, nodding when the lady said thank you and slamming the door shut, turning and deciding to walk to the bank. On her way, of course, Madeline's purse fell again and she scrambled to pick up her crap, looking like a complete idiot. The inside of the bank was crowded, and Madeline wasn't all to thrilled, but that's life. She waltzed to the rear of the line, thinking it would move quickly. No, actually it didn't. It wasn't a bad day, but Madeline just wanted money to by her father a gift for his birthday, since she hadn't had time the previous week and felt bad that she hadn't wished him a Happy Birthday, how careless. Suddenly, several screeches were heard outside the bank entrance, and several more gun shots into one of the doors. The glass webbed and a large blurred figure kicked on the glass, shattering it into rigid pieces of snow. The clear fall of glass hitting the floor within seconds set the people inside the bank into a screaming frenzy, Madeline stayed still, watching the men coming through the doorway. Clowns or rather men in clown masks, holding guns. It wasn't the movie "IT", but Madeline found it amusing none the less. One of the clowns shot several bullets into the air, "SHUT UP!" he snarled. The bank became silent and no one moved, they just froze in horror, seeming to suffer from the circus hypothermia. "S'cuse me." A rather devious man's voice called from the center of the clown clan, pushing beside the large clown. "Thank you for the introduction Tiny. It was a blast."

The man pulled a cookie out of his coat pocket and slid it into the large clown's breast pocket and patted it once. He turned to the crowd. He was around 6 ft, he wore a long purple coat and pants. Beneath the coat was a green vest, light purple shirt and purple tie. His face was easily recognized and Madeline was now horrified. Her eyes widened and she inhaled deeply, quietly. He did not wear a mask of plastic or rubber, but that of make-up. Hi entire face was covered in white paint, smudging with some of the other colors in the creases. Around his eyes were black circles, and a large red painted grin stretching across his face. Under the giant ruby leer appeared to be scars reaching from the corners of his mouth to the ends of the smile. His hair was a bit greasy, curly, and greenish. The Joker. Scanning him, Madeline couldn't help but hover over the fact this man was the one her father had been tracking down, the one who could not be caught. Madeline's wide eyes narrowed and she smiled a bit, carefully watching him. His motions were interesting, and his appearance boggled her mind. She was spellbound. He licked his lips and held his hands up in the air, "Goood morning. Nice day?" No one answered and he glanced at several people walking up the side of the line nearest the door. " Like Saturday? My favorite day. Is it yours?" He walked up to a woman who was about forty, dressed in gray dress pants and a pink blouse who shook enough for Madeline to see in the next line. He slapped her face on both sides and hummed. "Hm," He pushed passed the lady and he line into the space next to Madeline's. "Great minds think alike." He took knife out of his pocket and pointed it at the clowns and then brought it back beside him. The clowns followed the orders and the Joker turned to the lady at the counter, pointed the knife at her and smiled, "Hello," He glanced at her name tag, "Betty…I'd like to make a small extraction. Say…$40 million? Make it quick, I've got somewhere to be." One clown came over to Betty with a gun, "Put the cash in the bags, Broad." Betty nodded as the clown gang threw several bags over the counter at Betty and she hurried to collect the cash with the others working behind the counter. The Joker leaned over the counter whistling and taping his right hand against the counter. Madeline's heart began to thump so loud she would be surprised if anyone else could hear it. She felt her purse slowly slip down her arm. She did not want to move but she did not want it to hit. No...no! It fell off the strap onto the bank floor in a small clash of her possessions. She took several deep breathes and did not move to pick up the bag, she just left it laying there. The Joker stopped whistling and raised a brow turning his head to glance at Madeline and then back behind the counter, finally whipping it quickly back at Madeline again. His body followed and he stood leaning up against the counter, facing Madeline, his head cocked backward, watching her. A lipstick tube rolled over towards him and stopped against his shoe.

He looked down and bent over to pick it up. He lifted it in front of his face, examining the reflecting golden tube. "Hm." After several seconds he turned his head towards Madeline and reached out his arm, holding the lipstick tube. "Does this belong to you?"  
he said in a mysterious, quizzical manor. He walked over the Madeline, still holding the tube in front of him, then lowering it to his side. He stood beside Madeline and she stared at him, while he returned the gaze. He scanned her from her head to her feet, bending down to put the contents back in her purse and placed the strap back in the purse ring, rising to his feet again. He put the purse over her shoulder in a steady motion and observed Madeline's face, "You should get that fixed. We wouldn't want anything to happen. You know how many dangerous people there are. A purse like this could," he sighed, "Cause trouble." When Madeline showed a microscopic smile, he continued. He licked his mouth and smoothed back one side of his hair, pointing the knife at Madeline, "You know… you could use a bit of a touch up. "He placed the knife back inside his pocket and grabbed the lipstick and uncovered the top to reveal a gleaming red. He quickly grabbed Madeline's chin with his left hand, squeezing her face, turning it towards him and making her lips pucker. She tried to resist but he held on tightly and lifted the red stick to her lips, smoothly and leisurely applying it. His opened his mouth, the hot breath curling itself around Madeline's face. After he was complete, he pulled the lipstick back and admired his work. He chuckled, putting the lipstick back into his pocket, "Ahhhhh, that's better." He slid his hand off her face and snickered. From outside, sirens could be heard approaching. The Joker turned to his clowns and yelled, "All righty fellas. That's our cue." The clowns grabbed the bags and pushed through the people, knocking several on the ground. The Joker turned to look at Madeline and bowed a bit, stretching out his arms. "Bye bye, Maddie." He turned and jumped over one of the ladies on the ground, sprinting out of the bank and disappearing. Madeline's breath was now deep and quick as she watched him leave, completely concentrated on him. Strange enough, she could not feel a bit…attracted. She shook herself out of her state of stupidity. Attractive? Well, there's something she would have never thought. Nerves, that's all it was, and she laughed it off. A few people stared at her and her bright red lips, not able to comprehend what had just happened. What relations she (Madeline) could possibly have with the clown. Madeline's grin faded and she looked around the bank, feeling all eyes soaking her in. "Can I help you?" she hissed. The eyes stopped glaring and Madeline concentrated on her father once again. His birthday and his present.


	4. Better Think Twice

Madeline taped her finger's on her father's gift, a neatly wrapped watch in a red box with a blue bow. The roads began to get busy, it was now around 6, people rushed to get home. Her mind wandered in the quiet cab, from diner to her day to the Joker. She could still not get over the fact his face would not stop haunting her mind. Hell, what was it.? She furrowed her brows, thinking of how much she wanted to rid herself of him. The car became filled with conga music and it jerked Madeline out of her cursed thoughts, running her hands through her purse to find her phone. She found it. "Hello?"

"Madeline." Agent Thompson was on the phone

"Dad. Yeah, hi."

"Are you alright?", his voice urgent.

"I'm living. Why?"

" The city's been uneasy today, in the daylight hours especially. I called as soon as I heard, there was a robbery at the bank conducted by the Joker."

"Take a few breaths I'm fine. Go get yourself some water or coffee and settle down. I'm fine, all right? Fine. Breathe and enjoy your birthday. Just, please…"

Agt. Thompson sighed, "If it makes you happy. I also wanted to call and tell you do not…do NOT take Broadway. There is a major accident with several cars."

Madeline assured her father she would not have the driver take the route and bid him goodbye.

"Mad, MAD!…." Agt. Thompson screamed in the phone.

Madeline sighed, "Yeah?"

"I forgot to mention, I will be extremely late this evening if not until tomorrow morning, so please, be safe and do not worry." Madeline clenched the box, "I'll be fine. Take care. Happy B-day. Luv ya."

"I love you too Madeline." Both hung up and Madeline pushed away a few items in her purse to put her phone back in it's pocket, but she noticed an object. It was flat and the top was white. Pinched it's edge between her index finger and thumb, sliding it out to look over. It was a card, a Joker card. Madeline breathed in and narrowed her eyes, taking in every inch of the card in her hand. There wasn't a message, just the card…what it meant and how it got it puzzled Madeline. Guessing her must have slipped it in when her picked up her purse. She looked up from the card at the cab driver, "Could we not go past Broadway. Please." The driver didn't question Madeline, he simply nodded, "Yes Miss." Madeline looked at the card once more and placed it back in her purse, looking out the window again, letting the Joker cloud her mind.

Approaching the 9:00 mark, Madeline was in no mood to spend the rest of the night in some apartment she lived in for the past few years and in an attempt to take a breather, Madeline decided to visit her father at the station, she had his gift with her, so she might as well. She'd been driving with the same cab man since earlier that day, and it was beginning to creep her out. He hadn't tried to speak to her or make any motion to interact besides, "Where to?" But still, c'mon….how many hours?! Madeline decided to speak up, "S'cuse me, but would you take me to the police station?" The driver nodded. When the car pulled up to the station, Madeline gave the driver his money and walked inside with her father's gift, making sure her purse stayed intact, since earlier that day.

The man in the cab watched slowly, closely, hidden by the shadows of his car. His eyes made sure she walked into the building and he smirked, "She's in." he whispered through a radio then drove away. Inside almost no one was working, it left Madeline puzzled. "Looking for your father Madeline?" A man's voice called from behind her and she turned her head to find Officer Dan behind the counter, "You won't find him here. He's at Arkham. I can take you there, but I'm not keen on the idea. Your father will have me fired."

"Well, would you?" Madeline walked over to the counter.

"Arkham is no place for you. Forget the offer."

Madeline tapped her fingers on the counter and dramatized her voice, "Please, it would mean...a lot to me. Besides, I come bearing a gift." Madeline held up the box.

Dan scowled at her and then pulled out the keys, "I guess you'd be fine on your own."

Madeline grinned and followed Dan to the cop car and got in the front seat. Dan started the car and took off, while silence filled the car for a few miles. "Where is everyone tonight? Shouldn't the station be filled?" Dan laughed, "Considering the new crime rate and apparent 'accidents', I would hope not."

"Mmmm." From that point all the way to Arkham, not a word was said. Madeline, silent, deep in her thoughts, Dan, gritting his teeth for taking Madeline. Arkham was surrounded by large fences, wiring, security towers, and the usual findings in a heavily guarded area. Going pass guards with guns and search lights, Madeline finally arrived at the entrance where a guard opened her door and guided her to the old entrance of Arkham. Inside she was greeted by several other guards that guided her up a flight of stairs. The inside of the building was old and smelt of blood, sweat, and tears. Every once in a while a scream could be heard, echoing through the hallways. It sent shivers down Madeline's spine, and yet, something in that fear excited her. Pushed her forward.

"We'll inform your father you are here." One of the officers inserted.

"No, no, no…I'm here on uhhh surprise visit, so…let's not say anything. Please." Madeline grinned. The officer nodded and lead Madeline down another Hallway just as dull and eerie as the next. He walked past several large beige metal doors and stopped before one, leaning into it and tapping his hand gently upon it. A large man dressed in police attire answered. "This better be important. What is the issue?" The guard pointed to Madeline who grinned sweetly and stepped forward, placing her finger to her mouth… "Shhhh." The officer smiled and nodded, "That will be all Bates." The officer stepped aside and motioned for Madeline to enter. She slowly walked inside the door, into a dark room with a large window in front of it. She did not see the details, she was only looking for her father. She squinted her eyes looking for him, only seeing dark outlines of bodies, looking into the large window. She looked at the man in the middle, figure like her father and hair as well. She snuck up behind him and grabbed onto his shoulders. He flinched and turned around to face Madeline. "Surprise, Happy Birthday." She held the gift up and smiled. Her father was in a guarded stance, his hands in his pockets of his pants. "Madeline.." His voice was shaking a bit from surprise. "What, what, what are you doing here?" He chuckled tensely, "How, how'd you get in." Madeline gave him the gift, "I have my ways." He took one hand out of his pocket and grabbed the gift, setting on a nearby table. "Thank you, Mad. But, you shouldn't be here. Arkham is not safe, I want you to leave, now." He touched her shoulder with his one hand. "Please.." she sighed, I'm fine. Just, just…let me stay...for a while. Really." She tilted her head downward and looked up at her father. "Really." The other men watched as Agent Thompson scowled in disapproval. It faded and he sighed, "No."

"She'll be fine, just let her stay. She can get a taste of what her father does." A suited man nudged Thompson in the shoulder, it was the Mayor.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm afraid Sam is right. Madeline you'll have to leave." Commissioner Gordon was standing next to her father, and though it was dark, she could recognize his face anywhere. The mustache and the glass were all too obvious. Madeline looked over at Gordon and ignored his comment. "Don't be so stiff Gordon. Let the girl stay." Thompson licked his teeth and stepped over towards the Mayor. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" The mayor nodded, and both men stepped outside the room, closing the door behind them. "What are you doing?" Thompson's voice was forceful and angry. "You know as well as I do the dangers of her presence."

"Sam, I know you're a good father. You want what's best for her, but you can't treat her like a child. Let her stay."

Back inside Gordon sighed, "You really should be here." Madeline ignored his comment and just stared at him. Gordon reached for Madeline's purse, "Let me take that." Madeline nudged the purse off her shoulder and handed it to Gordon. "If you're going to be here for a while, well have to keep this out of the way." Gordon turned to the small wall space next to the window and hung the purse up on a hook. Madeline looked through the window, into the cement room. Her heart thumped and she licked her dry lips, crossing her arms. "What's that?"

Gordon turned and faced the window, putting his hands in his pockets. "That…is the Joker."

"You caught him, again? How?" Madeline spoke to Gordon, but her eyes did not leave the Joker behind the window. He was laying on the floor legs, sprawled out and his arms outward. A giant X on the cold, gray floor. He licked his lips a few times and stared up at the ceiling, concentrating, thinking. "Trying to kill the Mayor, again. He almost fell into our hands. He's got a plan, no doubt. With whom, for what, I am uncertain. That is why we intend to keep him in this holding cell. Newly made. Nothing he can do inside can get him out. Every question we asked has been through a microphone." Gordon looked back at Madeline. "He's not getting out this time. Never again. Never again." Madeline remained with her arms crossed, and she relaxed her position, still studying the human X in the cell. The Joker had not moved until now. He licked his mouth again and turned his head towards the large window. He pushed himself up with his arms behind him and stood still, gazing at the window, seeming as though he was looking directly into Madeline's eyes. Madeline took a very deep breath and remained relaxed, though her heart pounded beneath her chest. The Joker tilted his head to the side and smirked. Gordon shifted positions, placing one arm beside him and he narrowed his eyes, observant and puzzled. He looked at the Joker and then back at Madeline who seemed quite enigmatic. Gordon shifted his position again, stepping back from the window. "He can't see us can he?" Madeline's voice was on edge but steady ."No, no he can't. This is a one way window." Gordon was fearful, fearful of the Joker's sudden livelihood. The Joker slowly sauntered over to the window, grinning all the while. He liked his lips and stopped inches from the window, squinting and running his tongue against his teeth. He smiled into the window, staring directly at Madeline. He raised his hand and waved, not saying a word for several seconds. Madeline exhaled, the bank incident returned to her mind. She tried shaking the fear from earlier out, but it was no use, this time it would not back down. This time, it became one with Madeline. The Joker's smile faded to a crooked grin and he turned away, back towards his X spot and stopped right against the wall, leaning against it and sliding downward to the floor where he sat motionless again, not taking his eyes off of Madeline. Gordon glanced back at Madeline again, questioning: What had those motions meant, why was Madeline not in a panic, what could Madeline have with the Joker?

A cell phone rang and the Mayor answered it, " Hello. Yes…I will be there." He closed the phone, "My car has arrived, I have to leave."

"I'll walk you out." Agt. Thompson placed his hands in his pockets and walked beside the Mayor on his way out. When both men reached the car the Mayor turned around. "Take care, Sam. Good seeing ya again."

"You as well, sir."

The Joker lifted his hands from his position and made an explosion motion with his hands… "Boom." he said softly. Gordon's eyes grew wide and he heard a soft beep. "No...NO!" He ran over to Madeline and pounced on top of her, sheltering her. Suddenly, Madeline's purse exploded in a loud roar and smoke and debris filled the air. Gordon and Madeline lay still then Gordon tilled his head back and looked towards the whole in the wall as the smoke disappeared. The Joker was standing just behind the whole, brushing his shirt off. " I like to enter with a bang." He lifted his arms waist high and Madeline gasped. Gordon struggled under some rubble and pulled Madeline out. They ran out of the room. "I thought you said he couldn't escape from inside the cell."

"I did. He used an outside source." Meanwhile, outside, Thompson was just beginning to shut the door when the explosion was heard from outside. Both men turned their heads towards it and immediately ran towards the door. It was locked. Behind the door two Men with clown masks stood guarding it. No one in or out. The Joker picked up a gun on the floor that fell out of Gordon's pocket. He examined it, "Hm." Gordon and Madeline continued running, but they heard a few gun shots in the halls. Gordon turned a corner and the Joker was standing in the middle of the hallway, arm elevated, and gun pointing directly at Gordon. "Hi folks!" He shot the gun and it hit Gordon in the leg. Gordon flinched and collapsed to the floor. "Bwaheheha. Bulls eye!" The Joker laughed and began walking swiftly towards Gordon. Madeline kneeled beside Gordon and tried lifting him to his feet. "Get out of her Madeline." Madeline shook her head, "NO!"

"JUST GO!" Gordon screamed and Madeline lifted herself up running away again. She panted through the halls until she reached a long dark hallway, she jolted to her left and sprinted halfway down until she stopped and flattened herself against the wall. Another gun shot was heard. "Marco?" The Joker called tauntingly. "Marrco?" A drop a sweat fell down Madeline's face. She could hear his footsteps, suddenly they stopped and the lights turned on in the hallway, the Joker was several feet to her right. "Boo." Madeline shrieked and scampered across the smooth hallway floor until she reached the end, a dead end. She smacked the wall with her clammy right hand and turned around to face the impenetrable man. "You know Madeline. You're a hard woman to reach. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to avoid me." He licked his lips. "Hasn't it been a while since we've spoken?" He reached Madeline and stood in front of her. " Hm? Mmmm." He glanced Madeline up and down. Madeline stepped towards him, "What do you want? Money?" The Joker chuckled, "No, no, no, no…I just want to talk." Madeline narrowed her eyes and raised a brow. "I'd love to help, but I'm no physiatrist, J." The Joker, "You're a funny little thing. I like funny. You know what else I like?" The Joker licked his lips and raised his brows, slightly lowering his head. Madeline pursed her lips and relaxed her brows, "What?" her voice prickly and cautious. The Joker lifted his hand to her face and grabbed onto her chin, "Those red lips. They haven't of since our last meeting. You should really wear this color more often, it draws a considerable amount of attention." The Joker smiled smoothly, charmingly and he brought his face closer to Madeline's. Sounds of yelling and running could be heard through the hallways and the Joker growled, "Keep that in mind the next time we meet." He winked and kicked open one of the locked doors to reveal an office. He glanced back, "Maddie…" He jumped out the window and laughed maniacally all the way down. Agt. Thompson turned down the hallway., "Madeline!" Madeline breathed slowly but deeply and looked at her father, then rushed over to the office window and gazed over the edge. Thompson followed and looked out the window. There was no sign of the Joker, he had vanished.


	5. If You Must Faulter Be Wise

Madeline sat in her father's office, alone, still and deep in thought. The lights hurt her eyes and her blood was cold, her hands clammy. She began rubbing them nervously together. Her father, and the mayor walked in. "How ya doing honey?" Agt. Thompson sat on his desk to her right and looked down to his daughter. "I'm ok." She lifted her head and gazed into his eyes. "How is the Commissioner?" Thompson sighed, he'll live. "The bullet pierced his bone, but he will be fine." He reached his hand and put it on her shoulder. " You, on the other hand, are different." The Mayor pulled one of the side chairs next to Madeline and sat down. "What do you know about the Joker, Madeline?"

"How do you know him?" Thompson added. "I don't know anything. I don't know what happened, I don't know why." Madeline placed her hands on her knees and whispered, "I don't know." The Mayor became urgent, "You know something, Madeline. What is it! Madeline for God's sake, tell us!" Madeline could feel her blood boil, feel her panic become anger, "I DON'T KNOW!" she snapped. "I know as much as you do… Why?" she began quick breathing. The Mayor glanced up at Thompson and Thompson sighed. "The Joker has made a threat on your life, Mad." Madeline's eyes widened and drifted to the floor. "We need to know, Mad, please. Why has he suddenly taken an interest?" Madeline lifted her head towards her father. "The box .. The gift I bought for you, was a watch. It was all gold, and a few diamonds around the edges. Beautiful, an art in itself." Thompson smiled thoughtlessly at Madeline, still concentrating on the conversation. "Well, I didn't have the money on hand. And I wanted to buy it so badly for you….I stopped by the bank." Thompson and the Mayor shifted in their seats. "That's where I met him."

"Why would that matter?" The Mayor was quizzical, and obviously not really paying attention. Madeline looked at him, "My purse broke and he came to pick up what was inside. I found the card while I was in the taxi today. He must have slipped it in with my belongings. That's why my purse exploded. It was a bomb." Thompson ran his hand over his mouth. "Then he meant to blow you up. No, how did he know you would come to see your father at Arkham? We must have an insider." Suddenly a voice came from the doorway, "He just knows." Gordon was standing in the doorway on crutches. "He always knows. He doesn't need a plan, it just happens." Both of the men in the office came to their feet, "Gordon. Please sit." Thompson offered Gordon the Mayor's chair. "No, I'm good. I can handle." He looked at Madeline. "Now Madeline I know you did not have any intention on springing the Joker out, but it happened. Now…now he's loose in the city, and by judging from tonight's events, he's got something new on his mind. We need to catch him. Madeline, you need to help us." Madeline looked up at Gordon and Thompson and the Mayor glanced over. " She can't she won't. I will not endanger her." Thompson spoke up. "She will. If you want her to live, she will. Whether or not she does, he will come after her. We can use that." Madeline looked up at her father. The Mayor nodded, "Gordon's right, Sam. We need her." Madeline began to grind her teeth as hot tears filled her eyes. No, he wouldn't let them use her to find the Joker. No, he wouldn't. Thompson looked back at Madeline. "I know." Madeline roared and ran out of the office. "Madeline!" Thompson cried out. He did, how could he? Her father, he said he was going to protect her…and now? The tears flowed down Madeline's face, as she rushed up the stairs to the roof. She pushed hard on the door and it flew open. She stopped on the roof and screamed. She breathed hard a few times and collapsed.

Madeline's eyes fluttered open and she lay in her bed, flowers surrounding her. A note lay beside her bed, she reached over and looked over the paper:

"_Dear Madeline,_

_I hope you are feeling better. You've been out for two days. You have not missed anything particularly exciting, but nevertheless you are missed. I did not get a chance to tell you there is a dinner tonight hosted by Bruce Wayne at his penthouse. The party starts at 8:00.I will see you there. I love you so very much._

_Love,_

_Dad_

_P.s. I have a gift for you in the closet."_

Madeline smiled at the note and waltzed over to her closet. She was a bit light headed, but besides that she was fine. She opened the doors to see a beautiful, long, red gown. It was a mermaid dress, silky and long. The sun entering through her windows cast beams of light on the dress and it reflected on Madeline, warming her hardened soul. Madeline stroked its graceful body and grinned, "Thanks. " She whispered. Madeline shut her closet door and walked into the kitchen to fix herself something to eat. She sat down with her syrup covered waffle and turned on the television, maybe she could catch up on what she'd missed. She flipped passed the news channel, but quickly flipped her clicking in reverse. The cover story, Batman. He had caught several Joker impersonators that tried to jump him, but they were killed by a force before any questions were asked. Then it continued with the Joker as the main focus, talking about how he escaped, and pointing out Madeline. Madeline's eyes widened as she watched the news, she could feel her blood boil. She picked up the waffle with her fork and threw it at the TV. The waffle stuck and slowly began sliding down the screen. Her efforts at stopping the news by throwing her morning meal did not help. She tuned the television off and sighed. Her breakfast was gone and she was in no mood to make something else so she rose from the couch to get her bag.

Madeline stepped out of the apartment door. Cold and windy, but the fresh air felt so clean in her lungs, she took several deep breaths. She walked down the street, pulling her scarf closely to her neck as her hair blew in the wind. She passed a little café she'd remembered going in once, but never had the chance to eat there, so she decided this place would be perfect. "Little Marty's", the inside was cozy and a fire was lit in the back corner. The floor was hard wood and a large bar toped with little muffin racks lined the front wall for about 7 feet or so. Madeline walked up and ordered a egg, cheese, and ham croissant sandwich with a hot chocolate. She leaned up against the bar and tapped her fingers several times and glanced to her left, studying the man beside her. He was tall, dark haired, and nicely built with a new, black suit tightly formed around him. He was studying a magazine while apparently waiting for a coffee. It took Madeline only a moment to realize who this man was and she blinked once to make sure she was right. "Mr. Wayne?" The man raised his brows and slowly looked up from his magazine. "It's so nice to finally meet you." Madeline stuck her hand out. "My father's told me so much." Bruce smiled and jerked his head to the side a bit, grabbing Madeline's hand to shake it. "Madeline….Thompson, right?" Madeline chuckled and let go of Bruce's hand. "Yes. You know.." Bruce interrupted, "Your father.." Madeline laughed, "Oh, right."

"And please…call me Bruce….When did you wake up? Our father told me you had been out for the past few days…." Madeline glanced at the floor and smiled, "Today actually. I had no idea I'd been out for more than a few hours. I'd never fainted, so I've really no idea what happened." Bruce laughed. Madeline smiled again. "I wasn't having the best day."

"Oh yes. You father mentioned something about that."

"As if it hasn't been splashed all across the news." Madeline played with her glove.

"They tend to over react." Madeline laughed. "Yeah, well I learned that the hard way."

"What happened exactly…?"

"Your coffee Mr. Wayne." The clerk handed him his coffee. "Oh thank you, Glenn."

"I met him at a bank robbery a few days ago…" The clerk waiting one Madeline interrupted, "Your order." Madeline grabbed her sandwich container in one hand and her hot chocolate in the other. "Thanks…he spoke to me in front of everyone at the bank. It was like he was, hitting on me." Madeline laughed. "I know that sounds crazy…" Bruce shook his head, "No, it doesn't. Please come sit down." He pointed to a table towards the back. Madeline followed him. "He left, but I couldn't stop thinking about him." Madeline placed her sandwich on the table and her hot chocolate next. Bruce sat across from her. "Later I found his card in my purse. I was worried, but since I thought it was only a card, I didn't really think anything of it. Later that night he was in a cell at Arkham when I visited my father. The glass was one way, yet he somehow knew I was there. My purse suddenly exploded, the card I'm guessing. He escaped but not before chasing me down and injuring Commissioner Gordon. I feel awful." Bruce looked deep into Madeline's eyes, "Don't. It's not your fault, Madeline. You have done nothing wrong." Madeline took a sip of her hot chocolate. "Oh but I have. Because of me, he's out, roaming Gotham. Killing innocents. God only knows what he'll do next. Now, my father's convinced he needs to use me to trap the Joker." Madeline sighed. "After I heard that I panicked and passed out. I just feel so afraid. I mean, why me? What about Batman?" Bruce nodded. "Well, Batman's doing the best he can. The Joker, he isn't just another criminal. They play by the rules, he has none. I'm not confident in your use." Madeline smiled, "Thank you, Mr. Wayne." He smiled and raised his brows. "Bruce…I'm willing to help yet I'm afraid to even go out now." Bruce smiled and tried to hold her glance, "Does this mean you won't be attending my party tonight?" Madeline grinned. "I didn't say that." Bruce sipped his coffee, "Oh, but you did say you are afraid to go out. You should be, it will be one heck of a party. Politicians and rich people, crazier than they seem." Madeline and Bruce laughed. Madeline's phone vibrated and she opened it to look at a text from her father, "Where are you? You have an appointment with a hairstylist back at the apartment in 15 minutes." Madeline closed her phone. "I've got to get going. It was nice to meet you Bruce." Madeline smiled at him again. "Can I see you there?" Madeline picked up her things and paused for a moment, "I'll consider it." Bruce smiled, "8:00". Madeline began walking out and turned to glance back at Bruce, and grinned again, then she stepped out into the cold. Bruce watched Madeline until she was out of site and let his eyes drift to his cup on the table and chuckled. He placed several dollars on the table and left, walking in the opposite direction of Madeline.


	6. Nothing Heard, Nothing Said

Madeline rattled the keys in the lock to open the door. "Hello...I'm home." She could hear the shower running. "I'm here Mad. Just wait, the stylist will be here any moment." Madeline shut the door and placed her jacket and other accessories on the top of the couch. She sighed and checked her watch, traveling over to the refrigerator to take out the carton of milk and set it down on the counter, then reached into the cupboard to pull out a small glass. The door rang and Madeline slowly set the glass and carton down and walked over to the door. "Coming." The bell rang again. "Who is it?" Madeline looked at the door before peaking in the hole. She couldn't see the person's face since they were turned around, so she unlocked the door and opened it. The person turned around, "MAD!"

"Sarah." Sarah threw her arms open and lunged towards Madeline. Madeline returned the movement. "What are you doing here?" Sarah pushed Madeline back by her shoulders. "Let me get a good look at you. Oh you haven't changed. Thank God. Here." Sarah handed a bouquet of flowers to Madeline. "Heard you passed out cold for a few days. Just got back from Florida. Nice. Thought these might help." Madeline laughed, "Thanks Sarah. I'll just put these next to the rest of the bunch." Sarah took of one glove an swung it around, checking out the apartment. "I made sure they weren't purple." Madeline peaked her head out of her bedroom door. "I'm sorry. What was that?"

"I made sure they weren't purple." Sarah said a little louder.

"What?" Madeline pretended like she couldn't hear Sarah. "I said I made sure they weren't purple." Madeline inched closer to Sarah and repeated again. "I'm sorry I still can't understand you." Sarah yelled louder, "I Said I made sure they.." Sarah caught on and Madeline whipped her with a towel she took out of her room to wipe up water from the flowers. Sarah clenched her naked hand as it began to turn red. Madeline passed Sarah as if nothing was wrong and set her towel down on the kitchen sink. She grabbed the carton and glass and began pouring her milk. "Tssss, ow. I'm sorry Mad. I was just trying to be funny." Madeline finished pouring her glass and turned around the take a sip, leaning on the counter. "I know. But it wasn't. Sarah, you and I have known each other since before I moved here. But I'm going to be honest, I really don't appreciate that shit right now. I pass out and almost get raped by some crass bastard and you comfort me by bringing me some short-lived floras and an attitude to kill for." Sarah glanced at her hand and walked towards Madeline. "Mad. I'm sorry. I didn't think something like that would bother you. You usually laugh at everything. Thought you'd laugh it off. I, I didn't…"

"It's fine. I understand where you're coming from, I really do." Madeline chuckled, "I usually would laugh it off, but now. Things are just different, I feel serious about this. Shocking I know." Sarah laughed, "Most!" Madeline smiled. Sarah glanced at her watch and headed for the door. "I got to go. Got a date with some guy Terry fixed up for me. Never met him in my life. Might as well give him a shot." Sarah opened the door and Madeline held the handle. "Don't hurt yourself." Sarah laughed, "And have fun at that party thing. Heard you got invited. Mr. Wayne…good looking." Madeline pushed Sarah out of the door, "Get out of here."

"Later Gator." Sarah walked out.

"In a while Crocodile." Madeline shut the door and walked to the counter to finish her milk.

The music was elegant and the mood, refined. Alfred was serving Bruce's guests as always, searching for him in the crowd. "Have you seen Master Wayne, Mr. Donovan?" Donovan shook his head. "Thank you sir." Alfred walked away, "As bloody late as always. Hope he doesn't think I'll be cleaning up his mess anytime soon."

"Here, take this and give it to the man at the door. You'll be fine from there. I've got a meeting to attend for a brief moment, so don't wait up, honey. And you look beautiful by the way." Madeline grinned, "I will. Thanks...dad." Thompson smiled and tapped on the top of the cab and it pulled away. He watched it until it rounded the corner, then headed for the Gotham City Police Department. On the top of the building he waited with the Batman signal, hands in pockets, wind blowing in his hair. The light shut off and he looked around behind him. Thompson sighed. "I was afraid you wouldn't come." Batman stood in the shadows, still, a figure as black as the sky and tacit as stone. "Is the city intact?" Batman didn't move. Thompson stared at him for a response. "The Joker…" Batman cut in, "Not a word." Thompson tucked his hands in his pockets, "Good sign. Maybe he'll lay low for a while, long enough for us to figure something out." Batman still did not move, "No. If he does not speak we cannot trust the silence. He'll be planning something." Walked over to the edge of the building and placed a hand on the short wall. "Hope relies on his voice." Thompson looked back at Batman, "We cannot just wait around." Batman joined in again, "We have to. If we move he'll follow. Once he's got hold of everything there's no way to stop him……We wait."

"Ok. But we need to stay on guard." Thompson looked back over the edge. "My daughter is afraid to go out. Stay alert tonight. It's a relief from the past few days, don't let it go under."

"I'll do my best."

Thompson looked back and nodded, "And thank you….for the other night. Bringing her home." Batman nodded, "I know she means a lot. She is protected."

"How do you know?" Thompson took his other hand out of his pocket and moved a few feet towards Batman.

"How do you know, she will be?"

"I don't." Thompson turned around and sighed. "Whatever it takes."

Batman watched Thompson closely, still not moving since he appeared. "I'll do my best."

Thompson turned around, "What does…." Batman was gone.

Madeline stepped out of the elevator into a long hallway, a few people here and there. She walked to the end of the room where two large guards stood by large wooden French doors. Figures of people seen moving about through the frosted glass. The guards opened the doors and she stepped into the light. The Grande Ballroom of the hotel was beautiful. Chandeliers covered the ceiling and a few large windows were her and there. Though it had the elegance of the 1700s, it looked as though it had been built right into the city. Despite its beauty Madeline felt forlorn. There was no person she knew, or at least could see that she knew. People looked intently at her as she walked in, anonymous and alone. She clutched her deep red hand bag and tapped her fingers on it, looking around for Bruce Wayne. Alfred approached Madeline from behind, "May I help you miss?" Madeline turned around and looked into Alfred's kind young eyes, smiling gently, "Yes, I was looking for Mr. Wayne. I'm Madeline Thompson, my father had invitations."

"Oh yes, the Agent's girl. I'm Alfred. It's a pleasure." He smiled, " If you find Mr. Wayne, send him my regards, I've been about as unfortunate as you to not have crossed his path yet. As I will do the same."

Madeline nodded briefly once, "I will, Alfred. Pleasure to meet you." Alfred turned his torso to the side, only his head facing Madeline. "No, the pleasure is all mine." Alfred walked away and Madeline smiled again watching the kind old man walk away, she did just the same in the other way.

Agent Thompson came through the doors, fixing his tie. He stood near the entrance, scanning the room for Madeline, he found her gazing out a window across the room in front of him. He walked up behind her. "Madeline…" She slowly turned, "Dad. Hey, how was the meeting."

"Short, as always. Come, there's someone I want you to meet." He led his arm behind her and pushed her towards the center of the room. "Excuse me Mr. Nash, I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Madeline. Madeline this is my boss…" Nash let one hand go of his Champaign and placed it out for Madeline to shake. "William Nash. Nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much." Madeline took his hand and nodded, "As have I." Nash smiled. "How have you been holding up?" Thompson shook his head for Nash not to bring anything up. Madeline jumped right in though, "Just fine, Mr. Nash. These little episodes over the past few days have been quite a ride, but I can handle." Nash laughed. "Good to know Miss Thompson, good to know. I know you've been here for a while, but what do you think of Gotham?" Madeline smiled, "Well, it's an adventure. But, I take great interest in it." Nash laughed, "Adventure? Let me tell you something of that…." Nash began to tell Madeline and his friends a story of some kidnapping a few years back. Thompson looked around and placed a hand on Madeline's shoulder, "I'll be back." He walked over to a table where a few drinks were sitting and he grabbed one and sipped it. "Glad to see you came, Sam." Thompson turned around. "Mr. Wayne." He stuck out his hand and Bruce shook it. "How have things been holding up at the MCU? Heard everything's been a bit quite." Thompson nodded, "Mmmm, silence is deadly. Strengthening our defense as best we can." Bruce nodded, "Best now. How are things at home?" Thompson set down his drink, "Perfectly fine. There's someone I'd like you too meet." Thompson put his hand on Bruce's shoulder and they turned around, walking towards Madeline. Nash was still telling his story, his friends laughed and Madeline stood there looking intent and smiling like she had no idea what he was talking about, raising a brow here and there. "Excuse us. Madeline, this is Bruce Wayne…." Madeline nodded, "Yes, how could I forget, the Prince of Gotham." Bruce smiled. "You met?" Thompson looked between them. Bruce still looking at Madeline, "This morning at a little café."

"Yes, we sat down and had a little chat." Thompson took his hand off of Bruce, "You look beautiful." Madeline smiled, "Glad to see you made it Miss Thompson."

"As with you, Mr. Wayne. I expected you to be here for your own party, but when I saw you weren't I thought maybe it was you who chickened out." Nash and his buddies laughed. Madeline smirked a bit and raised her left brow a tad. Bruce smiled a bit, and still had not looked at anyone else but Madeline. They looked into each others eyes as if it was only them there. Thompson leaned towards Madeline, "Mad….I'm so sorry Mr. Wayne." Bruce took his eyes off of Madeline and chuckled a bit, "Hmh, it's fine." Madeline walked out the door onto a balcony. She snickered a bit and looked over the railing. She breathed in some air and relaxed herself. It felt so good to get away from the noise, the smells of food and just enjoy peace. "Beautiful isn't it?" Madeline turned around to see Bruce standing with a glass of champagne in his left hand, right hand in pocket. Madeline turned back around, "Hard to believe such a sight could hold so much chaos."

"Mmmm, part of the fun." Madeline laughed.

"Much of it. I enjoy all the excitement every once in a while, there's something that just seems so…thrilling that I can't stay away from."

Bruce reached the railing beside Madeline. "Watch yourself. The last person I heard say something like that was taken to Arkham." Madeline laughed again. "I know. And things didn't work out so well for her." Bruce laughed, "But she came out of her apartment anyway despite all the danger she's in." Madeline's smile faded. Bruce took a sip from the glass, "I'm sorry."

"Oh it's nothing. I just…just feel so, helpless. One time in my life I don't have control."

"The one time? I find that hard to believe. Life is uncontrollable in itself, if it wasn't, what fun would it be?" Madeline smiled and looked at Bruce. "Do you really believe I'm in grave danger?"

"The Joker is unpredictable. No one knows what he wants, but he's not planning on keeping things the way they are." Madeline looked back out over the city. "Mad, time to go." Thompson poked his head out the door and went back inside. Madeline turned away from Bruce, "Take care, Mr. Wayne."

"You as well Miss Thompson." Madeline caught up with her father and left the party. Bruce returned back inside and found Alfred, "I'm going to be gone for a while. Keep everyone entertained."

"Yes Master Wayne." As soon as Bruce walked away Alfred mumbled under his breath, "A few more glasses of Champaign should about meet the requirement."

Madeline and her father stepped out of the hotel and walked down the street a bit. "You look absolutely beautiful as always Madeline." Thompson interlocked arms with Madeline, "Thank you. You Don't look half bad yourself. Although, that tie could use a tweaking." Madeline messed with her fathers tie and both laughed. A taxi stopped beside them, "Where too?"

Thompson and Madeline looked at the driver inside. "Oh, 299 Park St."

"Get I." The driver called.

Thompson opened the door for Madeline, she got in and he followed. The ride back to Park was silent, a little interjection was inserted here and there. The cab stopped at the light at the intersection near the apartment and Madeline looked out the window. She saw a figure of a man in the shadows of an ally, the light highlighting the white face, and it's smile. The whites of the eyes pierced through the two black holes around them. Madeline adjusted herself in her seat, the face did not move. Thompson looked over at Madeline, "Mad?" Madeline looked over at her father then back at the ally way, the face was gone. 299 Park was reached and Madeline and Thompson got out. The chill in the air gave Madeline Goosebumps and she walked quickly to the door. Madeline was a bit shaken on her ride up the elevator and her father asked again, "Mad, what's wrong?" Madeline looked over, "Just cold." The door opened, and both stepped out pulling out the keys. Madeline took the keys and jingled the apartment door open. She took off her shoes and picked both of them up, it felt good to be out of the heals. She walked into her bedroom and turned on a light, her eye caught something white laying on her bed, a red rose beside it. The card read, "Nice dress." Madeline picked up the flower but it had a necklace wrapped around it, she noticed it looked familiar. It belonged to a neighbor just below her apartment, Rose Shafer. Madeline sat down on her bed examining the necklace, "DAD!" Thompson rushed in and looked at Madeline sitting on the bed. Madeline looked worried, the luminosity of the lamp making her face glow like the man's in the ally. She lifted her face from the necklace and looked at her father who stood in the door way and exchanged a glance after noticing the necklace.


	7. Ain't Gonna Play Nice

The bright flash illuminated Rose Shafer's body. Then another. It was not just around her, but all over. Her body lay mangled on the floor, with an arm across the top of her head. The face clearly revealed for all to see. The white make up glowed at each flash, the smile seeming to laugh at everything. Laugh Rose is dead, laugh at the police. It had a mind of its own. Forensics specialists crowded the room, sharing information and exchanging thoughts of fear and mystification. "What have you got?" Nash walked over to Thompson who gazed at Shafer's body on the floor.

"No prints, no clue to the motive. Nothing but the card, rose, face paint, and necklace. " Both began walking out of the apartment, down the stairs, neither looking at each other as they spoke.

"It wouldn't further this in any way. That bastard. We'll catch him."

Thompson breathed quickly through his nose, and shook his head lightly. "And what would that prove? Our reoccurring stupidity? No, that hasn't worked several times before."

Silence fell over the two down the next flight of stairs. The men stopped just before the door and Nash turned to look at Thompson,

"How is she?"

"Living. Flimsy and pale as a ghost….I don't know what to do any more. I've tried to protect her, but no matter what, he gets to her." Thompson laughed and shook his head licking the inside of his mouth and whispering, "He gets to her." He walked out of the apartment, heading for the ambulance where Madeline was, sitting on the bench, leaning up against the wall, doors open, the air flowing silently in and out. A crowd began to form around the police barrier, one person at a time. Thompson walked over to his daughter who sat more than still, not blinking, gazing at the floor across from her feet. "Madeline…" She did not budge. "Please look at me Madeline." She turned her head, her eyes glazed. Thompson tried to smile, "There is nothing we can find as to why. Random name in our area? Is there another reason. Mad…you were close. What was Rose involved in?"

It took several seconds for Madeline to respond and when she did it was soft, "I do not know, exactly…there's nothing she could have done to deserve this." She held back a few tears. "I killed her."

Thompson put his hand on her shoulder. "No, no…"

"If it wasn't for me….she would still be a living being. I brought her here, I brought her death."

"Madeline…"

"Stop….I can't take this anymore. What could I have done to bring this here? It's all my fault….and why? "

Thompson took his hand off of Madeline. "No matter how much we try, you are not safe. I need to…" he stopped and looked around, then motioned for her to come with him. She followed and he took a blanket from the ambulance and wrapped it around her. When she was only a few inches away from him he whispered, "I need to get you out of Gotham, take you away. I'm going to have you shuttled somewhere out of the city, perhaps to Boston with your cousin. He will protect you. I have a van waiting on the side, Nash is to drive you." Nash stood on the sidewalk watching and motioned for Thompson to come over. "I'll be back. Stay here." Madeline wrapped the blanket around her and watched her father walk towards Nash. She began looking around, up and down, slowly. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach, she wanted to run but she couldn't. The lights from TV cameras, the yelling of reporters, urgent to know. The lights from the police vehicles going, flashing through her eyes, flashing into her soul. The world began to spin and Madeline, dug her fingers deep into the blanket. A hand wrapped around her mouth and part around her nose, cutting of most of her air supply. Another slithered around her waist. Madeline squealed. Someone was pulling her near the ambulance. She turned her face a bit to the side and could see the caked white make-up, the red leer of her tormentor. Thompson stopped talking to Nash the moment he heard the cry and ran over towards the ambulance. As the Madeline was dragged over closer to the ambulance, one clown jumped out from a curtain in the ambulance and clamped his hands over Madeline's face and waist. His figure was much larger than the Joker's and he squeezed tighter around Madeline, crushing her figure. The Joker grunted and ran over and pulled gasoline out from under the nearby police car and poured it around the ambulance door and pulled out a match lighting it on fire. The flames shot up and it blocked anyone from getting to Madeline, some of the officers pulled out their guns to shoot but Thompson yelled for them not to, Madeline was to close. The fire kept them from reaching the back of the ambulance, its rage bouncing off each face, each object its light could touch. The Joker ran into the ambulance and the clown pulled Madeline inside while a couple of other clowns got in the front to drive. "C'mon, c'mon." The Joker shut the door and Madeline was left go inside. She pounded and pounded on the window screaming, "OPEN!….Damn it!"

A hand slipped around Madeline's mouth and it pulled her back away from the window, she struggled again. The Joker handed her to one of the clowns and he held her on the seat and wrapped duct tape around her wrists. The Joker laughed and waved goodbye to Thompson with a huge grin upon his lips, extended by his scars. The ambulance took off and the Joker bounced away from the window, taking another roll of duct tape out of his pocket and taking the red lipstick from his pocket and drawing on the tape. Madeline could feel her heart full of twisted anger and horror. Her voice was calm and biting. Her lips curled around her every word, "Get away from me you purple piece of trash!" The Joker was adjusting the tape to rip it, but he was listening for he chuckled and finally ripped the piece off. He stuck it across Madeline's mouth with a grunt and smoothed it across, pressing his fingers down into the tape, putting pressure on Madeline's face and smearing the lipstick a bit. He had drawn a pair of red lips on the tape and snickered as he looked at them. "Shhhh shh shhh. I told you to wear your red lips the next time we meet. But, seeing as whatever I say goes in one ear and out the other. I came prepared to give them to you myself!" Madeline stopped breathing hard and just sat looking at him, silent. He looked into her eyes, the tension building. He could see that she hated him passionately. If looks could kill, but he liked the feeling of her intensity. She was a puppet and he held the strings. He quickly jolted forward and kissed the lips fleetingly then pulled away and laughing in a shriek, slapped her with all his might across her face. His laughing began to die down as he pushed his way to the front of the ambulance. "Move." Madeline slowly brought her head back forward. He flung the clown that was driving into the passenger's side on top of another clown and took over the driver's seat. The vehicle swerved a bit and he laughed again. The clowns and Madeline slid in their seats but despite all the movement, Madeline did not make a sound. The only noises were the Joker and his constant verbal antics, or the clowns in the car making wo sounds as if on a coaster. The Joker bit his lips and bounced in his seat, he saw a lady walking her dog to her car and he swerved to hit the dog. The lady collapsed as soon as the ambulance passed and the Joker looked out the side mirror to see her. He laughed, "Ten points." The Joker continued forward, pressing hard on the gas, then the brakes, then began it again several times. The clowns weren't too pleased, crushed over in their little corner, too afraid to lean towards the driver side of the car.

The ambulance turned a corner with a loud screech. The road ahead was clear all for the cars on the sides, and a black figure in the middle of the street, half way between the ambulance and a large office building at the end. The Joker's eyes slit, and he licked his teeth, "Well if it isn't the Batman." He grunted and stepped on the gas. The ambulance sped towards the black figure. "What are you up to now?…Hm?" He pushed on the gas until it hit the floor. Batman stayed still, watching, waiting. The Joker was impatient. He got out his gun and leaned himself far out the window firing at the Bat. The Joker let go of the wheel and the ambulance swerved to the left. The clowns in the passenger side began to panic, one grabbed the wheel to keep the steering going as he leaned across from one seat to the next. Madeline fell off the bench and landed face down on the floor. She turned her head upward to see the farce in the front of the vehicle. The other clowns could be visibly seen, one was holding onto the driving clown in case he needed to yank him back to the little safety corner at any minute. When the ambulance was close enough, Batman fired one shot from his bike and it hit the Joker in the shoulder. "GAH." The Joker slithered back into the car right on top of the one clown. "Get out of here." He shot the clown in the head and the goons released the dead clown from their grasp. The Joker pushed him downward and adjusted himself in the seat. "Thank youuu." Batman turned his bike around and drove the other way, the ambulance following swiftly behind. "C'mon Batmann. Is that all?" The ambulance front nudged one of the tires and the bike swerved a bit. The Joker laughed, "How about another?" He rammed the ambulance into the back wheel and the bike veered off to the side and hit a car. The Joker zoomed past and stepped on the breaks, turning the ambulance quickly around and heading back off towards the Bat. Batman got up and began running on the sidewalk. "Awww, I'm disappointed in you. I expected more than this." The Joker jerked the ambulance onto the large sidewalk and followed Batman, knocking over garbage cans, papers flying in the air. The Joker tried to get out of the window again to shoot at Batman, but he was took close to the wall. He threw the gun at a clown on the other side. "Shoot him." He sung. The clown pushed himself outside the window and shot at Batman, missing every time. The Joker became angry and jolted the vehicle to the right into a light pole and the clown ran right into it, being pull out of the car. The Joker glanced over and rolled with laughter.

Batman crossed back onto the street, followed by the Joker and his severely damaged ambulance. Batman pulled something off his belt and shot it into the air. He was lifted above and out of sight. The Joker leaned forward in his seat and looked up as best he could out of the window. Above, Batman let go of his device and landed on top of the ambulance with a bang. The Joker pulled back in his seat and grunted, Batman pulled out the Mangler, a device known to cut through almost anything. "Oh nooo you don't." The Joker was approaching a "Do not enter. Road Closed" sign, he smiled and sped right through the sign, breaking it into several pieces, one hit Batman on the top and he slide backward grabbing the top edge of the ambulance, bouncing onto the back door. The Joker swerved the ambulance from side to side, hitting all possible cones, glancing through the back windows to see if Batman was still hanging on. "You just won't give up, will you?!" He turned another corner and Batman swung to the side, his one hand slipped and he dangled there until he was able to get his other hand back onto the vehicle. The clown back with Madeline took out his gun and opened the back door. Just as he did this Batman swung his legs in and kicked the henchman back towards the front of the ambulance flying over Madeline. Madeline squeaked when she saw the man fall down. Batman stepped over Madeline and punched the clown, turning around and throwing him out the open ambulance doors. Madeline began to slide backwards and Batman grabbed onto her and lifted her into his arms. Ripping the tape off that was over her mouth and hands. "No." The Joker grumbled. He jumped out of his seat and grabbed an oxygen tank from inside one of the cabinets and hit Batman over the head with it. A clown face jumped into the passenger's seat, grabbing hold of the wheel and slowing down the speeding machine. Batman fell to the floor, the Joker raised in again and crashed it upon Batman's back. "Third time's the charm." He raised it again, but Madeline swung her legs around and whipped them into the Joker's feet. He fell to the floor and turned towards Madeline. "You want in, huh?" He pulled out his knife and raised it above Madeline's face. A light from outside caught it and it shined into Madeline's eyes. Just as he was about to strike Batman grabbed his arm and twisted it, pushing him against the wall. The Joker laughed again, "Glad to have you…back." The Joker flung his head back and it hit Batman. Madeline tried to undo the tape on her legs but the movement made it too difficult, she fell over and rolled out the back of the ambulance, her feet hit the pavement first and then the rest of her body wiggled after. Batman let go of the Joker and ran towards the end, but the Joker picked up the oxygen tank again and swung it at Batman's head like a bat. "3 strikes, you're out!" The Joker laughed and the ambulance turned another corner.

Madeline lay in the street, blood trickling out of her left arm. She flipped herself back onto her bottom to undo the tape. Her arms were in great pain and it hurt to move them. She tried as best she could to undo the tape, but her hands were shaky. With one last try she ripped herself free of the tape and stood up. Her one leg collapsed, the ankle was broken no doubt. She stood up as best she could, supporting her entire body on her one leg to look around .The air was silent, no cars on the street. It was eerie, her body was in torment and she wanted to cry. A howling could be heard from the street where the ambulance was last. Her heart began to beat deeply and quickly. She hesitantly turned towards the sound. The ambulance rocketed around the corner. Madeline's eyes grew wide. It stopped in the street and just sat there looking at Madeline, she returned the glance. Suddenly, it sped towards her, Madeline turned herself around and began limping the other way. She pumped her arms to try to get extra speed but nothing helped. Her ankle was in severe pain but as the ambulance got closer, her adrenaline picked up and she began to travel faster and not feel as much pain. She turned around to glimpse at the vehicle, it was a few feet away, she could see the Joker in the passenger side, smiling, his eyes fixed burning onto her. The ambulance caught up with her and the Joker opened his door and jumped out, landing on top of her. She slid a few inches across the pavement and he pushed her face deeper into it. "Hello, Maddie." Madeline lay still face down on the ground, breathing loudly in and out. He adjusted himself, sitting straight up. He lifted up Madeline's head so she could see his grimy white face. She hesitated to turn her eyes towards him, fearing what he would do. She slowly shifted her eyes to his scarred face and the first things she saw was his yellow teeth catching the dull light from the lamps. The Joker smiled for only a moment then slammed Madeline's head back down onto the pavement. Madeline groaned a bit and picked her head up, blood began to ooze out of the top of her forehead. She anchored her hands to the road and tried, slowly lifting herself up.

The Joker stood back and laughed, "You're something else, aren't you?" Madeline mustered enough energy and lifted her body. She staggered a bit and began to try to shuffle away again as fast as she could. The Joker laughed harder, "Where're you goin? Hm?" A faint sound of sirens echoed in the street, Madeline stopped to listen and the Joker walked closer. "Where?" He took a gun out of his pocket and shot at the ground just a foot from Madeline. The bullet hit the ground then bounced up at Madeline and grazed the back of her leg. It did not do much, but it startled her and she fell to the ground. "Where?" He put the gun back in his pocket. Madeline reached out her hand and began crawling away. "Aw" He grunted and ran over to Madeline and kicked her in the stomach. "You are too much for me Maddie. You know that?" She again tried to crawl away. The Joker licked his lips, "Your father is always in my business and don't even get me started on the Batman." He grumbled and hopped to get momentum for his next kick into Madeline's ribs. She fell down to the ground fully again and yelped. Hot tears began flowing down her face, air escaped her. She felt almost like giving up, but she had the urge to carry on, keep going. "And you know what each has in common? They never give UP!" He took one last kick that rolled Madeline over onto her back. As she lie there, staring up into the sky, the Joker walked over to her "So, I bet you're wondering what this has to do with you…huh?" He whipped one leg over her so one was on each side of her and he crouched down, breathing in as if he was going to say something important and looking not at Madeline, but down the street as if he were thinking. Madeline did not speak, she only blinked, scrutinizing him with pure revulsion. "Well…." He slicked back his hair and reached into his pocket, grinning and squinting his eyes, "Let me get to the point." He pulled a needle out of his pocket and lifted off the top, squirting out some of the liquid inside to make sure it worked. The sirens were louder now, it would only be a few seconds before they approached, or at least Madeline hoped so. The Joker looked up towards the street again and smiled at the sound of the sirens. "Sirens, Sirens, Sirens…." He looked back down at Madeline, "When I find a good reason, I'll tell ya. But for now, let's embrace the fear!" He laughed and shoved the needle into Madeline's arm. Madeline flinched and squeezed her eyes shut as the dense liquid was inserted into her arm. The pain rain down her arm and then up. The Joker pulled the needle out and threw it across the road. "It won't be too long gorgeous…" His shrill laugh echoed the street and it hurt Madeline's newly sensitive ears. The World around her began to turn fuzzy, she was losing consciousness quickly. Suddenly, the Joker flew back off of Madeline by several feet. Madeline tried to adjust her eyes to see who or what had caused that but all she could make out was a dark figure. Her guess was it had to be Batman. The Joker was breathing quickly as he just lay there sideways on the road.

He began to laugh, " You finally came back. I was worried you'd forgotten." He got up, but Batman pushed him down again with a punch. He bent down and picked up the Joker, who wiggled in Batman's arms. "Oh how strong you are." The Joker said in a sarcastic tone. Batman tossed him into a nearby car. Glass shattered on top of the Joker and he did not move. Batman ran over to Madeline and lifted up her head, trying to get her to look at him. "Madeline." Her eyes fluttered wildly as they began rolling back in her head. He reached for, his belt to pull something off of it, but the Joker quickly jumped onto his back and held a gun horizontally to Batman's neck, trying to choke him. He spun around reaching for the Joker who was piggybacking on his back as his long coat whirled in the air. Batman grabbed the gun and bent down, flipping the Joker over and off of him. As soon as the Joker hit the floor, he scrambled around for a knife that fell out of his pocket. Batman came racing toward him. The Joker did not find his knife, instead he took one out of his sleeve and spun around, slashing Batman on the corner of his mouth. The Joker giggled with success. Batman fell to the ground and licked his bleeding lip. He was extremely surprised he was hit. The Joker threw the blade down and walked over to Madeline, "Now, I take her…with me. And you, take flight." He smiled and pulled a grenade out of his pocket and bit the end off, throwing it at Batman. Madeline's eyes finally closed and the last thing she saw, was the grenade, flying slowly through the air.


End file.
